gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Know Where I've Been
I Know Where I've Been from Hairspray is featured in Transitioning, the seventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by Unique with the Transpersons Choir. Vocal Adrenaline sneak into the McKinley auditorium with Will, under the belief that they are there to pull a prank on New Directions. In actuality, it turns out to be an intervention from Unique (with Will secretly assisting her), to help Coach Beiste feel at home in the transgender community. After the performance, Vocal Adrenaline are displeased and Clint slams Will for joking and wasting their rehearsal time. Will replies that he started teaching glee club because he cared about the arts, not doing it every minute like militant robots and finding themselves, even if that means they have to take few days off to help their friends. He tells them that if they want to continue to be intolerant troublemakers, they could, and Will decides to quit as their coach - embracing Beiste and explaining what he and Unique did for him. Then, Sue informs VA from the control booth at the back of the auditorium that they have to leave campus in 6 minutes, or she'll unleash her hounds. She adds that she slashed their bus tires, so they have to walk home, thinking how awful they are. Lyrics Unique: There's a light in the darkness Though the night is black as my skin There's a light, burning bright, showing me the way But I know where I've been Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a cry (Oooh) in the distance It's a voice that comes from deep within There's a cry (Oooh) asking why, I pray the answer's up ahead 'Cause I know where I've been (Ahh) There's a road we've been travelin' (Ahh) Lost so many on the way (Oooh) But the riches will be plenty Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: Worth the price, the price we had to pay Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a dream (Dream) in the future (Oooh) There's a struggle (Struggle!) that we have yet to win (Oooh) And there's pride (Pride!) in my heart (In my heart!) Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: 'Cause I know where I'm going, yes I do And I know where I've been, yeah Transpersons Choir (Unique): There's a road (There's a road) we must travel (We must travel) There's a promise (There's a promise) we must make (We must make) Oh, but the riches, (Oh, but the riches) the riches will be plenty (The riches will be plenty) Worth the risks (Worth the risks) and the chances (and the chances) Unique with Transpersons Choir: That we take Transpersons Choir (Unique): There's a dream, (There's a dream) in the future Unique (Transpersons Choir): There's a struggle (Struggle) that we have yet to win (We have yet to win) Use that pride (Use that pride) in our hearts (In our hearts) Unique with Transpersons Choir harmonizing: To lift us up to tomorrow 'Cause just to it still would be a sin Transpersons Choir: I know it, I know it, I know where I'm going Unique: Lord knows I know where I've been Unique with Transpersons Choir: Oh, when we win, I'll give thanks to my God 'Cause I know where I've been! Trivia *This is Unique's first solo since If I Were a Boy in The End of Twerk. **This is also her last solo and last song of the series. *Alex Newell, who plays Unique, sung this song at the Boston Gay Men's Chorus "Can't Stop the Beat" performance, on June 13, 2014. He also sung it for the opening ceremony for the New York AIDS Walk 2013 benefiting GMHC, on March 19, 2013 and at AIDS Walk San Fransisco, on July 21, 2013. Gallery Unique_IKWIB.png Unique_IKWIB_2.png IKWIB_Transitioning.png tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o3_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o4_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o4_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o5_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o7_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o8_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o9_400.gif tumblr_njrfetbZC91r04el3o10_400.gif 1-unique8.gif 1-unique7.gif 1-unique6.gif 1-unique5.gif 1-unique4.gif 1-unique3.gif 1-unique2.gif 1-unique1.gif Tumblr njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao4 400.gif Tumblr njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao2 400.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Glee: The Music, Transitioning